gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GN-XR-01 GN Roller
Technology & Combat Characteristics The GN Roller was the first GN equipped machine to feature wheels. On it's own the roller could easily reach speeds of 95 MPH. The wheels were designed with treads to allow easy travel over most kinds of terrain. When faced with deep water, the wheels could fold under the tank and operate as flotation devices. While operating this way, the wheels also doubled as rudders. For additional speed and maneuvering, the GN Roller could utilize it's GN Verniers for additional thrust. On the top of the GN Roller was a small GN Blaster. The GN Blaster was a miniaturized version of the weapon utilized by the Gadelaza. The weapon was capable of firing powerful particle beams with minimal time lag between shots. The issue of overheating was also eliminated due to improved cooling technology. The GN Blaster could operate as a long range particle rail gun through use of the Holographic Sniping Camera. The HSC was similar to that utilized by Gundam Cherudim and Zabanya, however Trans Am was no longer required to utilize to the camera. For stealth purposes, the GN Roller featured optical camouflage. Unlike the more advanced models which were commonly installed onto ships and mobile suits which granted almost perfect invisibility, the optical camouflage of the GN Roller only disguised it from above. This was because an enemy on the ground would be able to easily target the GN Rollers due to shifts on the surface, effectively limiting it's potential use. For deployment, the GN Roller was often docked with a Heavy Assault Container. The assault container would travel into the atmosphere to directly deploy the mobile armor. When the Heavy Assault Container was unavailable, the GN Roller could be dropped directly above the planet to allow atmospheric entry via Diver Field. The pilot would then have to carefully maneuver and slow the craft through the GN Verniers. This method was extremely risky and was rarely used. When required to maneuver through or over deep water, the wheels and armor plating above them rotate to face behind. The wheels then spin to force large amounts of water behind the tank, similar to a jet ski. In this configuration the GN Roller becomes a small submarine capable of quickly and easily maneuvering through the water. Armaments *'GN Blaster' :The GN Blaster was a miniaturized version of the weapon utilized by the Gadelaza. The weapon was capable of firing powerful particle beams with minimal time lag between shots. The GN Blaster could operate as a long range particle rail gun through use of the Holographic Sniping Camera. *'GN Missiles' :The GN Roller was equipped with 36 GN Missiles for combat. An additional four GN Particle Disruption missiles could be equipped for solo or special missions. *'GN Vulcans' :The GN Vulcans of the GN Roller are designed to have a higher firepower than most mobile suits without sacrificing firing rate. This weapon was commonly used when forced into close range combat or when intercepting missiles. A set of vulcans were placed on the front, sides, rear, and top of the GN Roller for maximum utilization. System Features *'GN Field' :The GN Roller could generate a GN Field for defensive purposes. The intensity and range of the GN Field could be modified by the pilot. *'Long Range Holographic Sniper Camera' :Similar to that utilized by Gundams Cherudim and Zabanya, the HSC allowed the GN Roller to snipe enemy targets from afar. The camera would be used in conjunction with the GN Blaster to destroy enemy mobile suits with a single blast. The camera could also be used for scouting through infrared imaging. *'Optical Camouflage' :Unlike the more advanced models which were commonly installed onto ships and mobile suits which granted almost perfect invisibility, the optical camouflage of the GN Roller only disguised it from above. This was because an enemy on the ground would be able to easily target the GN Rollers due to shifts on the surface, effectively limiting it's potential use. *'Trans-Am System' :For increased performance, the GN Roller could utilize Trans Am. When Trans Am was active, the GN Roller was capable of self sustained flight. History After the success of the Alteron and the Phoenix, the Earth Sphere Federation decided to construct a small mobile armor designed to work in conjunction with the Heavy Assault Container. This new machine would be able to assist in planetary battles by using the mobile suits as a distraction while they traveled and attacked from below. As a land based mobile armor equipped with a GN Drive, the GN Roller would be the first of it's kind. Category:Vehicles and Support Craft